Cookie
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Kyoya laid his head on the pillows and instantly fell into the bliss of dreamless slumber as the white powder fell silently from sky of unreal shade of gray, muffling sound and blurring vision. The couple laid asleep with news in mid-December that changed their lives forever.


**Cookie **

**O:Occasionally Perfect **

A thin icy layer froze the window pane, which would have been beautiful to the city of Metal Bey if had not been unnerved by the hauntingly beautiful howls of the timber wolves in the woods just beyond the window. The silver orb in the velvety sky sent a slightly silver mist upon the woods. A fresh layer of snow had lately fallen and the citizens of Metal Bey City had noted it weighed heavily on the already weightless down that creaked from the pressure. Hikaru longed to throw the windows open. Obeying the urge, she threw the window upwards. The wind sharp as a knife penetrated the poor girl's lungs. The smell of fresh snow was most welcome. Though the woods were drenched in shadows, she saw a moving shadow darting between the trees before disappearing once it saw the girl who had noticed it's presence.

Hikaru sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. It was really late at night but it was not like she could complain. She couldn't sleep and her husband was late again. Kyoya just doesn't know when 'relevance of work' time begins. Sure it was sweet that he's been working hard to fund for her and his brother, but, still. He needed to know when it comes to an end.

The poor blue head rubbed her hair, then her eyes following suite. The fire place flickered with pride as its colored meshed with the small lighting of the moon, giving the atmosphere the feel of hypnotizing its prey in an instant.

The blue head was beyond tired, but what could she say? She guessed it was thanks to her husband's brother, Kakeru. The younger Tategami was a hatching rooster. He'd come in early in the morning and bust through their door -thanks to his 'big brother' who gave him the spare key- and walked in on them having sex. Fuck they were about to finish, Kyoya's shaft sticking in Hikaru's vagina, and he busted through the door. To top up the mishap, the younger Tategami also thought it was needed to lecture the young couple to have safe sex... As if things weren't awkward enough.

Kyoya? Kyoya, was happy that they both had an orgasm before his brother came and he couldn't care less what his younger brother saw. He was happy, Hikaru was happy somewhat, and Kakeru was happy. Kyoya in his mind was doing quite a job.

Hikaru sighted excitingly, this was getting harder and harder with each passing second. Her eyes wanted sleep, and her body begged to be given a few seconds in bliss. But to be honest, the blue headed lady was getting tired of sleeping alone in bed. Then have had her husband's hand wrapped around her slim fragile body. Hikaru stood up and noticed her whole house was clean, it was a miracle. Even her husband was tidy clean. Her mouth slowly twitched and she broke into a smile as her cheeks begun to get rosy. Her mind fogged up by their old memories. It was a shame Kyoya didn't have the same guts he had today that he didn't have back then.

The water wielder broke into giggles as she picked up a picture frame. It was a black outline with their faces as red as ripe tomatoes, while they were holding hands when Ginga and Madoka soundlessly took a photograph. As the couple sat on a bench enjoying their time together the Leon Wielder was preparing to dive in for a kiss, but he was pulled back by Madoka and Ginga. Kyoya wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't mad either.

Why were they such babies back then? Kyoya would beg for a battle, Ginga would whineand his dad would give him the extra jump start of promising to buy him any burger he wanted. While Madoka would take notes on their battling style. Hikaru would stand behind Ryo and wonder about her friends.

Her dad had made it clear he didn't exactly accept Kyoya as anything but scum. The old man had instantly taken a disliking to him because of the way he dressed and the way he looked. It was hard sneaking on dates, giving soundless kisses and what not, but the couple managed until they were caught. Kyoya was legally banned to set foot in the Hasama Residence. But that was more like two years ago... Hikaru's giggles echoed through the empty house. She didn't even have to remember the time when her boyfriend was locked in the basement by her father, who demanded to know if his princess daughter was still a virgin. Kyoya scoffed at the idea of having sex before marriage. He made it quite clear to his girlfriend that he doesn't like screwing with girls, telling them stuff like "you're hot," or "you're the best partner I ever had," since he knew it was fake, it would be a matter of time until the other knew. He never slept with a lady, told seductive sentences, or touched another girl in his life. Hikaru was quite pleased with all of his behavior, which rarely conjured up fights. But when he does, he would always find it in his heart to always say "I'm sorry" or something between the lines to make his loved one smile.

Kyoya Sure showed some guts when he had proposed. Not only was it at the opening of his new company, 'Tatagam Corporations', but it was at the welcome party that higher corporations attended, he knelt down on one knew and announced that their life as kids ending. His words, his looks, and his antics were all going to be Hikaru's. Girls dreamed of being in her spot. She was asked for her hand n marriage by the hottest man in Metal Bey City. Hell, He was voted "Hottest Man of the Year", but still... Hikaru rejected nicely. Stating that, she couldn't be weighed down just yet. His consent just started and her life as a secretary for WBBA was ending. She wanted to find her rise. Then maybe think about settling down with a baby or two... Or thirty three. Whichever was fine since it didn't really bother her.

After another month passed on, paperwork, arranged meetings, and the news blabbing about her new boss's proposal, and how she 'harshly and insensitively' rejected him... To her, hand in marriage meant you have to be comfortable. So after seeing that news reporter bashed her, Kyoya made it his top priority to do anything to bring a smile to that face he felt for. And he did... A year worth of community service and after that, it was her birthday, which also marked the new corportation's party. He asked again, also taking the spotlight for two years in a row. The Leone wilder had made it clear he was going to keep chasing after her and only her. Hikaru had said yes, but under one condition. That he would make amends with her father.

Hikaru placed back the picture frame in hand with Hikaru holding Kyoya's right hand as Kyoya was still on his knees. The photo marked the start of their life. She felt tears stream down her rosy cheeks as her life just suddenly went upwards from there. With Kyoya treating her like a princess, anything she wanted she got, not a second to ask why. She loved him and he loved her, although his demanding personality roughened their life's a little. Hikaru learned how to control it, or at least keep it in its place. Kyoya would fight, but it never went to the point of slapping or punching. Just maybe a voice being raised and then. He would shut his mouth and stay still for a little while... After he calmed down he would occasionally hinted that the was ready to talk like an adult.

Hikaru was living in bliss- the longest fight they ever had had lasted no more then five minutes. Hikaru had misplaced Kyoya's new file that held a lawsuit written by his own hands. Just to prevent anything from happening. The damn file took three months to sort out the policy he wanted. for Quick tricks to play when he was in a situation. Mostly all the things he didn't want and the things he want. It was basically everything he liked. So when three months worth of documents vanished, he was quite upset. But that never left from his little "shut up, stay still, and the talk" routine. Hikaru was grateful as she placed back the photo album of his document. She smiled warmly and gazed at the clock, its hands were laughing historically at her. Right now it was about three A.M.

The blue haired girl sighed and grabbed her phone. she She sat down on her chair and went through her contact lists. Just as she was about to call her husband. she heard a lock opening and a door shutting after a few seconds.

Hikaru wasn't going to be nice today. Just a few days ago, she noticed her period missing for a month or two. She got suspicious and went ahead and grabbed a pregnancy test. Her hopes went as high as her first pregnancy test or the second. The story is, the couple had tried two times to make kids, but the baby in her stomach would just die in a months or two. Leaving the married couple devastated. Hikaru more than Kyoya. To cheer her on, Kyoya commented that they had to try harder next time. And when that time came, it had died in the third month. Breaking the soon to be mother's heart into shards. Luckily for her, her husband was there to reconnect them, telling her it wasn't meant to be. That next time, it would be born a healthy baby without her having to worry. she took it in but she still showed signs of wanting a baby. She wanted little feet running around the house while its father would make a bottle for the young monster as Hikaru would be laying asleep, saying it would be best for a father and kid bonding time. Hikaru felt another wet tear cascade down her warm cheek. She was going to tell Kyoya she'd been pregnant for four months now, and hoped the kid wouldn't die on them on the fifth month.

Hikaru heard her husband sneezing in the kitchen so he had to wash his hands. He took of his clothes off and placed them in the laundry basket. He came out with a bread in his mouth. Hikaru sighed as she heard his stomach rumble. Kyoya took and shoved another of piece bread into his mouth. She wasn't heartless, but she was just going to be careful with him this time. As he exited the kitchen with just his boxers, he noticed his wife sitting down on the couch. He didn't know if he should smile, laugh, or feel totally anxious.

"Hey..." he trailed, scratching his toned six-pack. Hikaru didn't make a move or say a word. Instead her gaze was on the table. Nothing or better yet anything made a voice until Kyoya's stomached growled.

"Let me make you something." Hikaru stood up but she was brought back down by him. He placed his hands on her and embraced her in a hug, quietly lacing his arms around her waist and her small back. She dug her head deep in his chest. Kyoya didn't know what it was yet, but he felt she needed to cry. And held her down.

"What's wrong? He asked after a moment of silence. Hikaru grabbed the pregnancy test and showed a positive sign, "I just don't know Kyoya." Hikaru cried. She dug her sweater in her face as her tears were being poured out.

Kyoya sighted. Why this again? He made sure to have safe sex with his wife, after two times didn't work he really didn't even believe in a third try, but wanted his wife to at least smile, smile for now until she could take on the idea of the baby not living longer in her body, or she would take it out on herself for being weak.

"It's going to last longer you just wait and see..." Kyoya broke the silence, " its fate's way of showing that this baby has a better future with us. Just don't give up."

His chest was wet due to her silent tears, but he really wouldn't be bothered by them anytime soon he had bigger problems. Kyoya dug his hand on her hair and played circles to memorize her of the tingling sensation. He knew she loved it that way. So at that time he promised to be a better man to himself and made extra sure that she won't be doing a lot of work. At all, In fact he would fire her just for the time being. He could do without a secretary for a while. He just hired one due to his wife being experienced in that sort if business.

"We're going to make it work this time, I promise." Kyoya whispered.

His heart ached for this moment to be a tall tale, but he knew more than anyone that this journey wasn't exactly going to be a walk in the park for his wife either. In that case, he'd help her to cope with the idea, and make sure to say by her side no matter what. He would see the limit his time at the corporation just for her sake.

Kyoya heard small snores escape his wife's small rounded mouth. He smirked to himself, even if it wasn't exactly a good time to. He picked her up and kissed her head, placing her in their Master Bedroom's king sized bed, laying her under the blankets. He crawled in with her, making sure he wouldn't hit her stomach. The Leone wielder made sure everything was locked and the alarm system was on. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her small fragile body closer to his. First thing tomorrow, he'd call his father-in-law. He just thought it was a good idea to let him in or else he'll get a surprised beating from the man.

Kyoya laid his head on the pillows and instantly fell into the bliss of dreamless slumber as the white powder fell silently from sky of unreal shade of gray, muffling sound and blurring vision. The couple laid asleep with news in mid-December that changed their lives forever.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

**Next Chapter: R: rarely perfect**

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

**omg... I simply hate my writing style... I mean I can't keep it right... *sigh* anyways, I've had this doc idea for a while and thought why not finish it? Anyways, I really love Kyoya and Hikaru. Can anyone -PLEAS- guess why I named the story like this? Is it enough hints and stuff Yet? Pleas say yes... Is it confusing it bad? I mean I like this chapter, but it's just... I don't feel like I did my best... But i really do see an improvement on my writting... Not spelling but my writting... That in genral... Anywas... Chapte two will be written, edited, and uploaded by next week, let's just hope my beta will be nice enough to finish it.**

**Beta-ed : ForeverLily she's an amazing beta, pleas if you guys want pleas pm her to beta read. She's AWSOME :)**

**sidenote: I know Anna isn't here to read this... But let's say the "33 babies" idea was actually a message for anna.**


End file.
